Give me Love
by equinocio
Summary: Há muito tempo não sei o que é dormir. Pra falar a verdade eu nunca soube. Todos os dias, todas as noites, em qualquer lugar; vagando entre ruas, criando destinos, ou os destruindo; unindo algumas vidas e separando outras. Algumas lágrimas e alguns corações partidos durante o processo, mas não à muito o que fazer — eu não crio o amor, eu o espalho.


Essa não era a primeira vez que eu saía de casa com um destino em mente, e também não era a primeira vez que ia para a direção errada. Não era a primeira vez que criava coragem, e também não era a primeira vez em que era forçado a desistir logo em seguida. Mas deixe-me contar minha história. Meus dias sempre começavam da mesma maneira, só terminavam de um jeito diferente. Sempre observando o que eles chamam deamor, mas nunca sendo de fato capaz de senti-lo.

Naquela manhã eu já estava pronto, como sempre. Deixando de lado a cômoda forma humana e assumindo a verdadeira forma angelical, dessa forma facilitando meu trabalho. As coisas funcionam da seguinte maneira: eu sempre irei saber quem unir a quem, meus alvos continham uma marca idêntica flutuando à frente de seu peito, porém única para cada casal, facilitando a tarefa de descobrir a quem cada um pertence. Tenho em mente toda a vida de cada pessoa que vai passar por minha flecha, podendo ver o que o futuro aguardava para cada um eles.

Estava no bairro deAsakusa, próximo ao rioSumida, prestes a fazer uma bela e bem sucedida advogadase apaixonar por um jovem e humilde jornalista. Ele estava começando a carreira, e ela já tinha dois longos anos de experiência. Ela era mais velha que ele, e ele mais inteligente que ela. Ela vai implicar com ele por deixar a toalha molhada em cima da cama, e ele vai adorar o sorriso que ela da ao comer sorvete.

Passei junto a ela e deixei minha flecha, e assim que ele chegou mais perto também foi atingido.Mas por ela. Ela tropeçara e fora de encontro a ele, fazendo cair de suas mãos uma pasta cheia de matérias. Ela quase caiu, ele a segurou.Bingo. É na troca de olhares que tudo acontece. Ela se desculpou; ele disse que não fora sua culpa, que ele que estava tão distraído. Eles pegaram juntos todos os papéis. Ele agradeceu, ela sorriu. Ela tímida por se sentir a vontade com um estranho, ele encantado por tanta beleza. Ficaram conversando após o incidente, e ambos vão se atrasar pro trabalho, mas nenhum deles está pensando nisso agora.Nada mal pra um primeiro trabalho do dia. Continuei seguindo meu caminho, voando sorrateiro à procura do próximo casal.

Não muito longe dali, um homemajudava um senhor a atravessar a rua, aproveitando a oportunidade pra lhe roubar a carteira que pendia do bolso. Logo mais à frente, uma garotacorriaatrás de seu cachorro, que havia se soltado da coleira pra perseguir um gato, que por acaso havia pulado do colo de uma senhora – que antes de toda essa confusão, estava ao seu lado à espera do ônibus. A senhora levava o gato ao seu neto, que a esperava em casa junto com seu marido.

O gato da senhora parou entre as pernas do ladrão de carteiras, e foi aí que soltei minha flecha. Ele pegou o gato no colo e a garota chegara a tempo de pegar seu cachorro. Eles se olharam, sorriram e ficaram bobos, coisa típica de um primeiro encontro. Ela lhe explicou o que aconteceu, ele a acompanhou até a senhora e lhe entregou o gato. Ela agradeceu, ele saiu. A garota do cachorro o seguiu, tentando conversar, e ele tentando evitar, não conseguiu. Sabia que seria ruim se ficasse com ela, mas se sentia atraído demais pra recuar. A convidou pra tomar um café, que havia de ser pago pelo dinheiro da carteira roubada. Ela vai ser loucamente apaixonada por ele, e ele a traria muitas complicações. Ela doce e sincera, ele um mentiroso manipulador. Ela vai sofrer, mas logo vai se recuperar. Ele vai ser preso em 2 anos, e em 3 anos eu volto a visitá-la, dessa vez com um amor verdadeiro. Ainda não o vejo na lista.

Nem sempre todos tem um belo final, mas é assim que as coisas acontecem. E assim continuei. Um médico e uma dançarina, um estudante de teatro e um garçom, um padeiro e uma professora, duas bailarinas. A história mais linda e mais triste de hoje fora a de um casal de idosos. Se conheceram a 1 ano em um asilo, ambos deixados pelos filhos, ocupados demais pra se importar com a família. Ela tinha uma linda netinha, que diferente da mãe sempre a ia visitar. Ele tinha um neto birrento, que sonhava em ser jogador de futebol. Estavam sentados lado a lado, cada um com seu neto no colo quando a flecha os atingiu, e então se deram as mãos. Quando a dona do asilo chegou, o senhor lhe pediu alianças, disse que precisava se casar com a mulher que amava. Em seguida beijou a mão que estava enlaçada na sua, e a pediu em casamento. Ela aceitou, não sabia se chorava ou sorria. Ela colocou seu melhor vestido florido, ele usou seu melhor casaco de lã. Se casaram ali mesmo, naquela tarde. Quando ele beijou sua testa, ela o abraçou. Seus netos acharam nojento. Mal sabiam que eles iriam continuar aquela história.

1 semana depois de casados ela vai morrer de aneurisma cerebral, e no dia seguinte ele vai partir. Não vai aguentar a saudade.

Já escurecia. Procurei um lugar pra ir e acabei por pousar em um cafeteria. Assumindo a forma humana, me sentei por um momento, me permitindo o luxo de desfrutar da ideia de ser uma pessoa normal, talvez até comer algo. E foi nesse café que a vi. Teve apenas um namorado na vida, mas nunca passou por minha flecha. Jovem, cheia de sonhos, fotógrafa, olhos verdes e um cabelo roea.Ela era linda. Pensava em receber tulipas caso tivesse um namorado, mas não se achava merecedora de ter um.Por quê?Um rapaz tinha acabado de entrar no café. Escritor, tem problemas com bebida, odeia crianças. O arco e flecha apareceram instintivamente em minhas mãos. Foi quando vi a marca pairar à frente de seu peito, brilhando em um rosa do mesmo tom de seus cabelos. Engolindo em seco, virei meu rosto na direção do escritor: uma marca idêntica pairando à frente dele.

Pela primeira vez em séculos, me questionava a escolha do destino. Aquilo só poderia estar errado, pois de todos e os âmbitos, ele não a merecia. Ele à viu, e logo se sentou próximo a ela, mas ela nem sequer o notou ali. Tudo só acontece com a ajuda de minha flecha, e se eles se olhassem... Me neguei a preparar o arco, mas os instintos conseguiam ser mais fortes que minha vontade. Tudo sempre me fora tão fácil que nunca havia realmente questionado a importância de meu dever, até aquele momento. Mesmo sabendo de cada destino, sendo bom ou ruim, eu sempre fizera o que precisava ser feito.. Mas daquela vez... Daquela vez eu simplesmente não queria.

Eu podia ver. Ela o amaria de corpo e alma, e ele somente a iria querer de corpo. Iria magoá-la todos os dias, e ela aceitaria tudo calada, com medo. Ele chegaria bêbado em casa todas as noites, e ela com marcas roxas pelo braço, da vez em que ele a apertar forte demais quando ela disser que está grávida. Tantos sonhos destruídos, e eu seria o causador de tudo.

Ela se levantou e saiu em direção a sua casa, queria descansar pro dia seguinte. Ele se levantou, pronto pra segui-la, cheio de pensamentos imundos na mente. Dividido entre o dever e a vontade, os segui, voando na mesma direção. Ela pensava em mil coisas, todas elas com cores e luzes, enquanto ele só pensava em uma, com borrões em preto e branco, ela o centro de tudo.

Eu era puxado em sua direção, pela primeira vez, não pela ordem da flecha.Era dentro de mim. Vi em meus próprios pensamentos ela feliz ao meu lado, sorrindo enquanto eu elogiava suas fotografias. Não mais uma visão,um desejo. Eladormindo em meu colo enquanto eu fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Nós dois juntos em uma cama, ela dizendo que me amavava e eu retribuindo o gesto ao lhe selar os lábios com os meus.

Senti uma dor no peito ao pensar que não era à mim a quem ela deveria pertencer. Quanto mais ele se aproximava dela, mais intensa brilhava a marca dos dois, a flecha os iria atingir sozinha se eu não a segurasse com tanta força. Mas eu não poderia deixar que acontecesse. Mirei em qualquer pessoa na rua, e nele logo em seguida. Sabia que isso causaria problemas, pois havia quebrado a ordem natural das coisas, criando uma linha imperfeita de amores que não deveriam existir, mas eu não me importava. Estava disposto a dar vida a visão que tive.

Já havia começado a ter sentimentos humanos. Reconheci o ciúmes, o egoísmo. E agora estava arriscando tudo para provar do amor.

A marca dele havia se apagado ao beijar uma mulher qualquer, porém a dela ainda estava acesa, agora brilhando com o dobro da intensidade. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer, nunca havia flechado alguém que não estivesse com seu par marcado, destinado. Não via mais o futuro dele, mas ainda via o futuro dela comigo. Estava pronto pra assumir qualquer risco, qualquer coisa. Eu só queria fazê-la feliz.Fazê-la minha.Entãosoltei a flecha, logo em seguida fincando outra em meu próprio coração, mas não sentia nada diferente. Não havia funcionado comigo. Ao invés do amor, provara da raiva pela primeira vez na vida. Eu a queria e não a podia ter, agora não sabia o que fazer, estava sem rumo.

Em contrapartida, senti que algo acontecera a ela, pois estava prestes a desmaiar na calçada. Pousei a seu lado em um bater de asas, segurando seu corpo antes que fosse de encontro ao chão.

— Está tudo bem? Por favor, fale comigo, eu não queria machucar você. – Algo molhado escorria por meu rosto. Chovia? Uma chuva salgada, tendo meus olhos como fonte.Lágrimas. Eu estava chorando, e sentia dor, outro sentimento humano.O da perda. Eu a tinha perdido por estupidez. Um anjo estúpido, um cupido irresponsável. Alguém que não merecia a dádiva de amar.

— Eu conheço você? - fora o que ela disse, segurando meu braço. Estava viva, olhando pra tudo com um olhar desconfiado, e tive uma vontade imensa de lhe beijar aquela boca confusa.

— Creio que não. Mas você desmaiou, então a segurei antes que fosse de encontro ao chão.

— Você não é daqui, é? – Perguntou, com a cabeça abaixada. dava pra perceber que sorria pelo tom de voz.

— Como?

— Pelo jeito que você fala não parece ser daqui.

— Tem razão, não sou.

— Certo. Você, ahn, poderia... Me ajudar a levantar?

— Certamente. – Ela riu outra vez do modo como falei. Falava tão estranho assim? Talvez. O amor é tão antigo quanto posso me lembrar, e nunca fiz nada a não ser espalhá-lo por aí.

Ajudei para que se levantasse, e ela agradeceu enquanto olhava as próprias mãos, envergonhada.

— Então. – Experimentei a palavra, tentando ser "atual". — Sente-se melhor?

— Me sinto muito melhor, senhor. Obrigada. – Me respondeu sorrindo ao dar uma desajeitada reverência. Pela primeira vez durante toda essa conversa, ela me olhou. Senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo quando ela sorriu. Vi o nosso futuro de maneira ainda mais concreta, refletido no brilho de seus olhos. — Qual o seu nome?

Meu nome. Eu havia recebido um nome uma vez, à muito tempo atrás. E até agora nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de usa-lo.

— Sasori. Me chamo Sasori.

— Sasori. É um... belo nome. – Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, um misto de curiosidade e ansiedade, a vontade de minha companhia e um duvidoso desejo de solidão. Calor emanava em ondas de seu corpo, e o rubor em suas maçãs combinava de uma forma quase divina com a situação.

— Você... Aceita companhia até sua casa? – Perguntei, esperando que fosse um bom começo.

— Claro, porque não?

— A propósito, qual o seu nome?

— Haruno Sakura...

— Como as flores de cerejeira, então?

— Oh, sim. Mas isso é uma longa história.

— Eu adoraria ouvi-la, Sakura. - respondi após beijar o dorso de sua mão. Tive um novo sentimento enquanto andávamos e ela me contava a historia de seu nome. Felicidade, suponho.

Durante nossa caminhada até seu apartamento, passei por inúmeros alvos, todos brilhando loucamente, chamando minha atenção. A aljava pendia em minhas costas, o arco já em mãos, as asas abertas, prontas para o vôo, mas Sakura não as podia ver. E peço a todos os casais desculpas por fazê-los esperar por seu destino. Mas no momento estou aproveitando o meu.


End file.
